coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:TV Times
Excellent article! If you've no objections John, I'm going to Feature this. David 23:49, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :How could I possibly object!!--Jtomlin1uk 00:50, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :I'm really enjoying the history of the programme's coverage in the TV Times,particularly now that you've got into the era where I remember some of the covers. One picture that I particularly remember is one that featured in the magazine around the end of March or start of April 1976(IIRC). I think that it was in a two part feature tied in with the return of Pat Phoenix to the programme. The said photo was an overhead shot of the Rovers set while the programme was being recorded. I've never seen it since. I don't know if it would be possible to reproduce it here when you get to 1976. I'd love to see it again and think it's a fascinating behind-the-scenes shot from the archive.70s Fan (talk) 17:31, September 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, I've come across that picture. I'll try and get a copy as it is an interesting one.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 11:08, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks John. That would be fantastic.70s Fan (talk) 17:04, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Found it - it's in the issue of 3rd to 9th April 1976 (well remembered!) but unfortunately, it covers two pages (4-5) and as the British Library copies are bound, it wouldn't copy well to this site as the middle section of the picture would be lost. We need a single copy of the issue - keep an eye out on ebay: it's got the film The Guns of Naverone on the cover.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 11:33, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks for letting me know. There's some other interesting behind the scenes stuff in the magazine in 76. Around October time,there's an interesting article about the storylining process and around December I seem to recall some photos from the rehearsal room. Sadly all my issues are long gone. I'll have to look on ebay,as you suggest.70s Fan (talk) 19:04, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::The storyline article is from the issue of 6th to 12th November 1976 and the rehearsal rooms pictures are from the issue of 4th to 10th December. That same issue contains the first publication of this famous drawing: ::::...incorrectly uploaded by me as being in 1975 (blushes).--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 11:06, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::John,thanks for confirming those dates 70s Fan (talk) 13:15, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::Continuing to enjoy these John. I presume 1976 will be added later. Re.1977,I thought I remembered an interview with Harry(HV)Kershaw circa August-tied in with the novelisations he was penning at the time. I seem to remember a cast photo accompanying the feature-with the mid 1960s cast in their own clothes sipping champagne. Perhaps I got the date wrong?70s Fan (talk) 13:26, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::Ha! I must be losing it! I totally forgot that I hadn't done 1976!!! It'll be done shortly. The Harry Kershaw interview was in the issue dated 31st July to 5th August 1976. The photo doesn't ring a bell. The issue of 14th to 20th Feb shows the cast toasting Jack Howarth on his 80th birthday but they are on the Rovers set and in costume - could that be the one?--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 13:46, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::John,perhaps I'm confusing the HVK interview and the photograph-although I thought they were in the same feature. The photograph was from the mid 1960s and I remember Violet Carson looking especially glamorous. Perhaps it will turn up in later year-although I could have sworn it was in a 1977 or possibly 76 edition70s Fan (talk) 14:00, October 1, 2012 (UTC). ::::::You may well be right. The interview was for the publication of Early Days so such a photo could have been used. I rarely make notes of the photos. Many are too generic to be of notice.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 14:35, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::::John,just read the 1976 details. The headline of the article and the mention of the Betty Diver photoshoot in the same edition pretty much confirm that this is the issue which featured the photo I have in mind. I think HVK is also in the picture. I remember reading Early Days in 1977,which is probably why I thought the feature was from that year rather than 76. Thanks for your help.70s Fan (talk) 15:44, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Missing issues This is a note to self to find the TV Times issues which aren't in the British Library and copies need to be sourced from elsewhere or where good cover images are required. Please don't amend or delete this list but do contact if you have a copy! *30th June 2008 *27th September 2014 Covers needed: 1998 28th February 1999 8th May 15th May 19th June 10th July 7th August 6th November 2000 26th February 3rd June 8th July 2002 7th April 2003 25th January 29th March 23rd August 29th November 2005 2nd April 7th May 30th July 6th August 2008 8th March 12th April 3rd May 7th June 27th September 1st November 2009 4th April 30th May 2010 27th March --Jtomlin1uk (talk) 14:08, January 26, 2018 (UTC)